ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Japan Game Awards
The Japan Game Awards is the Japanese Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry's awards ceremony for the Japanese video game industry, which was created in 1996 as the CESA Awards. METI Award Divisions Games of the Year The "Games of the Year Division" awards existing released works. Future The "Future Division" awards non-released works. Amateur The three-category "Amateur Division" awards original works that have not been commercially marketed regardless of whether the entrant is a juridical entity, group or individual. History The ceremony changed its name from launch's "CESA Awards" (CESA大賞, CESA taisho) and "CESA Game Awards" to the actual "Japan Game Awards" (日本ゲーム大賞). The Japanese financial year runs from April 1 to March 31, it applies to all games that were released onto the Japanese market in this period. The following are the winners of the Grand Award. CESA Awards '96 (1996) *''Sakura Wars'' (Sega Enterprises) Sega Saturn CESA Awards '97 (1997) *''Final Fantasy VII'' (Square) PlayStation The 3rd CESA Awards (1998) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (Nintendo) Nintendo 64 The 4th Japan Game Awards (1999) *''Dokodemo Issyo'' (Sony Computer Entertainment) PlayStation *''Final Fantasy VIII'' (Square) PlayStation The 5th Japan Game Awards (2000) *''Phantasy Star Online'' (Sega) Dreamcast The 6th CESA Game Awards (2001~2002) Period: January 1, 2001 to March 31, 2002 *''Final Fantasy X'' (Square) PlayStation 2 The 7th CESA Game Awards (2002~2003) Period: April 1, 2002 to March 31, 2003 *''Taiko no Tatsujin'' (Namco) PlayStation 2 *''Final Fantasy XI'' (Square-Enix) PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows The 8th CESA Game Awards (2003~2004) Period: April 1, 2003 to March 31, 2004 *''Monster Hunter'' (Capcom) PlayStation 2 The 9th CESA Game Awards (2004~2005) Period: April 1, 2004 to March 31, 2005 *''Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King'' (Square-Enix) PlayStation 2 Japan Game Awards 2006 (2005~2006) Period: April 1, 2005 to March 31, 2006 *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' (Nintendo) Nintendo DS *''Final Fantasy XII'' (Square-Enix) PlayStation 2 Japan Game Awards 2007 (2006~2007) Period: April 1, 2006 to March 31, 2007 *''Wii Sports'' (Nintendo) Wii *''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' (Capcom) PlayStation Portable Japan Game Awards 2008 (2007~2008) Period: April 1, 2007 to March 31, 2008 *''Wii Fit'' (Nintendo) Wii *''Monster Hunter Freedom Unite'' (Capcom) PlayStation Portable Japan Game Awards 2009 (2008~2009) Period: April 1, 2008 to March 31, 2009 *''Mario Kart Wii'' (Nintendo) Wii *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (Konami Digital Entertainment) PlayStation 3 Japan Game Awards 2010 (2009~2010) Period: April 1, 2009 to March 31, 2010 *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (Nintendo) Wii Japan Game Awards 2011 (2010~2011) Period: April 1, 2010 to March 31, 2011 *''Monster Hunter Portable 3rd'' (Capcom) PSP Japan Game Awards 2012 (2011~2012) Period: April 1, 2011 to March 31, 2012 *''Gravity Daze'' (Sony Computer Entertainment) PSVITA *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle'' (CyberConnect2) PS3 Japan Game Awards 2013 (2012~2013) Period: April 1, 2012 to March 31, 2013 Minister of Economy, Trade and Industry Award: Puzzle & Dragons development team of GungHo Online Entertainment.http://awards.cesa.or.jp/2013/en/prize/prize_04.html Games of the Year Division: http://awards.cesa.or.jp/2013/en/prize/prize_01.html * Grand Award: Animal Crossing: New Leaf (Nintendo) 3DS * Game Designers Award: The Unfinished Swan * Award for Excellence: Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Biohazard 6, Bravely Default: Flying Fairy, Dragon Quest X Online, Fantasy Life, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, New Super Mario Bros. U, Phantasy Star Online 2, Pokemon Black Version 2 and Pokemon White Version 2, Soul Sacrifice, Super Danganronpa 2 * Special Award: Puzzle & Dragons * Best Sales Award: Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Global Award: Call of Duty: Black Ops II Japan Game Awards 2014 (2013~2014) Period: April 1, 2013 to March 31, 2014 *''Monster Hunter 4'' (Capcom) 3DS *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (Level-5) 3DS Japan Game Awards 2015 (2014~2015) Period: April 1, 2014 to March 31, 2015 *''Yo-Kai Watch 2'' (Level-5) 3DS Japan Game Awards 2016 (2015~2016) Period: April 1, 2015 to March 31, 2016 *''Splatoon'' (Nintendo) Wii U References External links *Official website Category:1996 establishments in Japan Category:Awards established in 1996 Category:Video game awards Category:Video gaming in Japan